fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Song of the Irish / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (In Mrs. Winters's classroom, Hope comes in wearing a teacher's outfit) Hope: (to the viewers) Ohayou gozaimasu!! (She starts writing on the board) Hope: If you haven't been caught up on the previous shows, allow me to catch you up to speed. (She draws a chibi version of her, Shannon and Lexi) Hope: So, in the last couple of shows, I've been having this dream, in which, me and two of my fellow idol mates, Lexi Manaka and Shannon Kinomoto, investigated at Innovation Heights School, where we found... (She takes out the Farm Rhymes book) Hope: This! Lexi: If you want to know about the dream --- Hope: They don't have time! Anyway, once finding the book, I touched the picture of Little Bo Peep and... Became just like her, wearing the Little Bo Peep Coord! Shannon: We received letters from a mysterious woman, who might be the top designer of Nursery Melody, a legendary brand. (As Shannon talks, Hope draws the Canadian flag, a farm, Sophie, and Lexi in the Little Boy Blue Coord) Hope: Last time, we traveled to Canada! Ontario, Canada! Where we met a girl, Sophie, who aided us in finding the second coord. (Lexi takes out the coord) Lexi: The Little Boy Blue Coord, which went to me. Hope: We were successful in finding it, but if you thought that was it, we got another mysterious letter! I wonder where we might go this time! (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (The Dream Port takes the girls and drops them off) Hope: Well then ladies, it's so good to be --- (She looks around and realizes where they are) Hope: Back at Autumn Regional High? In Mrs. Winters's classroom too! Shannon: But what are we doing here? Jean: Same question I should be asking you... Hope: Mrs. Winters! Jean: Oh, and here's my star pupil of creative writing... Where were you when I needed you? Ditching and goofing off in the Dream World I suppose... Hope: Uhh... Ummm.... Lexi: We were doing just as you told her to do! Shannon: Yeah! Hope: I brought these two along with me on my travels. Here. (She takes out her Little Bo Peep Coord cards and Little Boy Blue Coord cards) Hope: These are the cards that prove it! (She also takes the Farm Rhymes book out from her backpack) Hope: And, this book of farm rhymes proves it as well! Jean: Oh my word.. This book.. The cards, Nursery Melody. How did you find them? Hope: It's a long story that we'd be happy to explain later, but this was the entire reason why I wasn't in class, the second coord primarily. Jean: Well then girls. Hope, I appreciate you enlisting Lexi and Shannon to help you on your coord finding, but, there's still a punishment to be given... Hope: Please Mrs. Winters! Please don't make me go through lunch detention again!!!! The closet! The closet! Shannon: Closet? Lexi: I'll tell you later. Jean: I won't give you lunch detention. Since you did what I told you, but you didn't inform me you weren't going to be in class, your punishment is... Homework. Writing homework. Hope: Huh? Jean: I'm not going to give you the usual "I will not" essay... I'm going to give you something fun. I'm feeling very homesick from my home country of the UK. Please, write me a fictional story, about the United Kingdom, or one of the nations of your choice, England, Scotland, Wales or Ireland. On my desk by Monday morning? Hope: Of course!! (At Shannon's house later that day) Hope: How am I gonna write a story about the UK by Monday morning?? I can't do this! Shannon: It'll be alright Hope. You have plenty of time. Lexi: I'm sure if we pulled through this together you'd be done.. Hope: Yeah, but, this is a story we're talking about. And set in the UK too... Anyway, let's try to take our minds off of it for a couple of minutes. Shannon, you still have the letter? Shannon: In deed I do! Hope: Thanks! Alright, I'm pretty sure that this would make total sense... Lexi: Well, the last letter led us to Canada... Shannon: Where could it lead us this time? Hope: Hold your horses ladies, let me read it first. "Congratulations on finding the coord in the haystack. My next treasure that awaits you, this land is filled with rivers and meadows, as far as the eye can see, but, be careful not to go to any pubs and get unsober, for this is the place to be.." Lexi: Aren't pubs like places to get drunk on a Saturday? Shannon: Yes, but, the other part, rivers and meadows... Hope: Rivers.. That's it! Lexi and Shannon: What? Hope: The answer is obvious! It's Ireland! Northern Ireland! Shannon: Northern Ireland?! I've always wanted to go to Ireland! (Shannon goes under her bed and finds her old primary school scrapbook) Shannon: When I was a little girl, I dreamed of going to Ireland, that was when I met Ciara. A little girl who was the same age as me.. But, she transferred back to her home near the river Shannon when we were year 7s.. (She turns the page to a picture of her and her great grandmother) Shannon: Because of Ciara-chan, I've always wanted to go there, find out my roots, maybe even meet up with her again... Hope: Maybe we'll bump into her this trip! And, tomorrow, Lexi and I have school off because it's a training day for the elementary schools and high schools in the Winterton Palace area! Shannon: Then let's meet by Manchester Station tomorrow morning, my time. 8 am. Lexi: Aw, man, does this mean we're going to have to wake up at 3 in the morning???? Hope: We can just take a nap when we get home and wake up later to be actually ready. You know how it is on your mom's New York business trips, Lexi-chan.... Lexi: Blleeehhh... Hope: So, it's been decided... We're off to Ireland! All 3: Yeah!!! (The very next day) (At Manchester Station) Hope: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Shannon: Hope, you made it... Uhh... Hope: Well, I knew on this trip, it'd be a really long ride to Ireland, so I brought extra snacks! Shannon: You realize they sell snacks on the train, right? Hope: But I looked up the prices... They're out of my range... My monthly allowance won't allow it... And I'm saving up for this! (Hope shows Shannon an ad for the item she wants) Shannon: Tommy the Elf's Whimiscal Musical Adventure on DVD? Hope: Collector's Edition!!!! With Japanese dub! And, the main stars of the dub are (Ichigo appears) Ichigo Hoshimiya! (Aoi appears) Aoi Kiriya! (Ran appears) and Ran Shibuki (They are changed from their Starlight uniforms into their Soleil outfits) All three members of Soleil are in this movie! Shannon: So? What makes this so special? Hope: There's an exclusive interview with them on this!!!! That's why I've gotta have it!!!! An idol must always know what to do in an interview! Shannon: Jeez... Lexi: Hey guys! Hope: Hi Lex! Huh? Uh... (Lexi's bag is seen with unnecessary things inside, including a laptop, a pack of Ring Pops) Shannon: You too, huh? Lexi: Yeah... Hope: We're only going for a day, you know, right, Lexi? Lexi: Yeah, I know... Woman: Attention. Track 23 to Dublin, Ireland is now boarding. Track 23 now boarding. All aboard. All aboard. Hope: That's us... Well, we'd better get a move on. (Later) (On the train) Lexi: Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts